The invention relates generally to medical devices, and specifically to a device for transmitting an electrical stimulation to a bodily tissue of a patient.
Known electrical stimulation systems are used in various medical procedures. For example, some known electrical stimulation systems are used to stimulate a response from a bodily organ or tissue of a patient, such as, for example, the heart, a muscle group or the like. Some known electrical stimulation systems are used to treat acute and/or chronic pain. One known electrical stimulation system, for example, is a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) unit that provides an electrical stimulation to an electrode attached to the skin of the patient. The TENS unit includes a battery that must be sufficiently large to provide enough energy for a desired treatment period, often a period of several months, of electrical stimulation before replacement. Such a battery, however, may be obtrusive and/or burdensome for a patient to wear, for example, when the patient is in a long-term treatment program. The TENS unit is connected to the skin electrodes by wires extending from the unit to the electrodes. Exposure of such wires to moisture or fluid, for example as occurs during bathing, swimming, and/or perspiration, may result in unintended current loss or transfer, or shorting of the battery. The presence of such wires can also be cumbersome and/or aesthetically unappealing for the patient. Furthermore, the electrode can lose its electrical and/or mechanical properties within several days, so regular replacement of the electrode is required.
Some known systems are configured for use with a shorter-life battery; however, the system must be designed with a housing that can be opened to remove a used battery and to insert a new battery. Such a design can result in a bulky device that must be worn by the patient.
Some known systems necessitate several connections between an electrode patch and a stimulator. For example, known systems can include three or four connections between the patch and the stimulator. Each additional connection increases the risk that the battery and/or the electrical circuit can be shorted, for example due to the connectors being exposed to moisture, as described above.
What is needed is a compact medical device having a smaller battery configured to provide power for a greater duration or a duration similar to the length of time during which an electrode retains its electrical and/or mechanical properties on a body of a patient. A need also exists for a compact medical device that is configured to reduce the risk of a short circuit and/or leakage of an electrical current, such as by having a reduced number of mechanical connections with an external stimulator.